Dennis X Winnie
by crowm442
Summary: This is the love story of Dennis the Dhampyr and Winnie the Werewolf. Making this M so be wary.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Transylvania as Dennis slept in his room. Something happened when Dennis was awaken by a sudden brush on his feet. "Ah!" He said scrambling before falling out of bed. He didn't touch the floor however and was lifted back into bed by a small hand which had caught him. "Sorry!" Whispered a familiar voice. "W-Winnie?" Dennis said before using his night vision. "What's wrong Winnie?" Dennis asked. "Well Zing... I'm leaving tomorrow, and i almost forgot to give you your present." She said. "For your birthday." She gave him a quick hug before standing on him again. "Wow you're strong Winnie!" Dennis said laughing seeing her stand on his stomach. "And yet surprisingly light haha." He laughed and she giggled. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "... Happy birthday Zing-Zing" She said wagging her tail excitedly. "Th-Thanks Winnie... You didn't have to give me a gift." He said. "It was a gift for us both." She said kissing him again. Dennis blushed as she got out of his bed. "... um... Well... Bye Winnie, and thanks" He said smiling. "Thank you... My Zing." she left with a big grin. She leaped out an open window. "If you want Dennis... Your gift doesn't have to end here." She said gesturing for him to follow. He did and found her on the small balcony. "There is an even better view higher up." Dennis suggested turning into a bat. Winnie chose to climb along the drain pipe of the building. In five minutes they both were on the top of the building. Winnie took one big look at the full moon before letting out a true howl. "Awoooooooo!" She wailed like a hyena. "Wow... You look pretty Winnie." Dennis said scoping along the highest point of the hotel. Dennis removed the cloak as he stood on the bat shaped weathervane. Winnie stared at him as his cloaked fluttered. "You are quite hunky in the moonlight Dennis." Winnie blurted out. Being in the moon's shadow Winnie couldn't see Dennis blush, but with his night vision Dennis easily saw her blush even through her fur. He slid down the mortar and stood in front of her. He slowly slid his hand into hers before stepping in a rhythm that was an unmistakable dance. A slow dance at that. Winnie rested her head against Dennis's chest sighing. "Dennis? Zing-zing?" Winnie asked. "Yes Winnie?" Dennis said pulling her head away too look into her. "Am i your zing?" She asked. Dennis was taken aback. "Winnie, you know I want to stay here." He said laying her down so they could look at the stars. "I want to stay here... With you... Yes Winnie... You're my Zing" He said putting his hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Dennis and Winnie fell asleep on the roof that night. "DENNIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dennis suddenly sat up. Winnie's brothers were calling with howls. "Dang i have to go!" Winnie said. "Same!" Dennis said flying through the window. "Where were you Dennis?!" Mavis said checking him for injuries. "Uh... The John?" He said pointing a thumb at the bathroom. "Now don't you call me by my first name." Johnny said pointing a finger at him. "No sweetie he means the toilet." Mavis said. "Oh, okay, but why were you outside little dude?" Johnny asked. Dennis shrugged. There was a knock on the door. "Bye Dennis!" Winnie said hugging him and kissing his cheek. Dennis touched the spot she kissed. "Aaaaaah! so THAT'S why you were on the roof." Johnny said. "What?!" Mavis said shocked. "He didn't! He's only 5!" "Of course he didn't!" Johnny said holding Mavis's hand. "I doubt he even knows what that is!" He said smiling. "Are you talking about sex?" Dennis asked. Johnny and Mavis suddenly went slack jawed. "Uh... Who told you about that?" Johnny asked. "Grandpa Vlad told me about it." Dennis said smiling. "And did you and Winnie?" Mavis began. "EW!" Dennis said gagging. "Hehe that's my boy." Johnny said picking him up and hugging him. "Ah! You found him!" Dracula said seeing Dennis in their arms. "Now can i see him for just a second?" He asked. "well... Okay." Mavis said as Johnny handed him over. Dracula held him before leaving the room. "I saw you dancing with your friend." Dracula said smiling as he set Dennis down to walk with him. "I heard you say she is your zing." He grinned even broader. Dennis blushed. "Papa Drac, i'm only 5." He said frowning while he looked away. "You are also a dracula! And with your blood you will be growing similar too Winnie with her werewolf years." Drac said. "She is perfect to spend your life/eternity with." Dennis remained completely perplexed. "Now now!" Vlad said coming forward. "I hope you aren't filling my great vampson's head with cheesy nonsense of gumdrops and roses." "Better that then have Winnie used as a means to scare his fangs out like my raccoon?" Drac said snidely. "Haha yes that vas a good joke." Vlad said smirking. "But no, the poor thing will never have an easy life, and from point one he needs to know that." "Papa Drac? Grandpa Vlad? Why do you always make my decisions?" Dennis asked in an innocent tone. "We aren't... Making your decisions." Drac said chuckling awkwardly. "No he's right." Vlad said setting him down. "He'll figure these things out himself." Dennis ran too the entrance. "Winnie!" Dennis called. Winnie turned around to be almost tackled by Dennis. "Turned the tables eh?" Winnie asked hugging Dennis. "Come on winnie lets go our flights almost here." Wayne said. "Daddy! Can i stay a week longer with uncle Drac? Pleeeeease!" Winnie whined. "Pleeeease uncle Wayne!" Dennis also begged. Wayne looked from one kid to the other. "*Sigh* Alright, i guess i should have expected my only respectful child to ask for something... Okay you can stay, i'll be back eventually, i trust your uncle drac to take good care of you until i return." Wayne said picking up his bag and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"YAY!" Winnie said tackling Dennis again too lick him. "Hehe!" Dennis try to bat her away slightly. "Oh break it up you two." Drac said picking them up with telekinesis. "This is a hotel, not little red riding hood." He said. Dennis starred at Winnie while Winnie stared at Dennis's cape and red hair before they burst out laughing. "Okay that's enough." Dracula stated setting them on a couch nearby. "I love you zing." winnie said hugging Dennis. "I love you Zing." Dennis replied hugging her also. "Ah that's so cute, i feel like i wanna barf." Vlad said. "But i should be going, i have to be awake for kicking the bat cronies outta my house." He said. "Need any help?" Dracula offered excited. "Yeah let's all go!" Mavis said and Dennis and Winnie also stepped forward. "Great family activity!" Vlad said chuckling. "Lets get in one of those newfangled thingamajigs." Vlad said pointing to the ride. "It's a car dad." Drac said rolling his eyes. They jumped in a drove off. Later. They all were outside and they could hear a roar from inside. "Lets go!" Drac said turning into a bat. Winnie leaped into the cave while Dennis also flew in while Vlad and Mavis were behind. "Okay get ready for a... Battle?" Vlad said before all the cronies flew out. "Well... That was easy." He said shrugging. They began to help clean the place with Vlad of the bat droppings not knowing that someone was lurking in the shadows. Bela the small vampire crony jumped onto Winnie suddenly before biting her in the neck. "AH!" She called as Bela began to drain her blood. "Winnie!" Dennis exclaimed swatting Bela off before crushing him with his foot. "Winnie! Are you okay!" Dennis asked coming too her side. She held a hand to the wound "Let me see!" Vlad said coming forward. "Oh no!" Vlad said removing the hand. "I don't know what will happen to her, but this bite... It's the same as a vampire bite." He said examining the wound. "But she's a werewolf." Dennis said. "What does this mean?!" Mavis said. "It means..." Vlad began. "That she'll be a vampire, and lose her wolf bloodline." Dracula said. "What do you mean her wolf blood?" Mavis asked. "Just like my father Vlad, Wayne wasn't always a monster, he to was once human... His child was born as a full werewolf, i have yet to understand what the repercussions of this will be." Dracula said. "Will uncle Wayne be angry?" Dennis asked worriedly. "I don't know..." Dracula said. Winnie began to start acting funny. She began to foam at the mouth. "Wi-Winnie?" Dennis asked as she fell to the floor in a seizure. "Let it happen!" Vlad said holding Dennis back. Dennis began to kick and whine trying to help her. Winnie began to change, her teeth shrank except canine teeth, and her hair was pulling back in except the hair on her head, and her greenish blue eyes turned a piercing red. "Winnie?" Dennis asked as Vlad set him down. Winnie shook her head and sat up awakening.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

ennis approached her side and felt her pulse... There was none. "Winnie?" Dennis said as Winnie sat up. "Zing-zing? What happened?" Winnie said beginning to shiver from lack of fur. "You got bit by Bela." Dennis said. "You're a vampire now." Winnie looked at her hands which were hairless and then felt her normal teeth... Except for her fangs. "I'm a vampire... Just like you zing!" She said smiling. Dennis tried to smile, but was sad he was only half vampire. "Mama... Can you make me a full vampire like you?" He asked. "I could but i won't." Mavis said. "Papa drac can you make me a vampire?" Dennis said. "I would like too, but your mother would burn me alive like your grandmother." Dracula said. "Please mom!" Dennis asked. Mavis looked at him. "Why Isn't dad a vampire? Don't you want eternity with him?" Dennis asked. "I... I do." Mavis said. "Then make him and me a vampire!" Dennis said. "I...I... No, i won't make you a vampire, end of story." Mavis said. Dennis looked back at Winnie. "Fine!" Dennis said stamping his foot in the ground. "Winnie will make me one... Right Winnie?" Dennis asked. Winnie who was still trying to comprehend what happened look at Dennis. "... Yes my Zing." Winnie said walking forward and pressing her lips to Dennis's neck. "NO!" Mavis said slapping her away. "Dennis you're only 5! you can't make this decision!" Dennis looked indignantly at her mother. "You all make my choices for me." Dennis said. "I hate you." He walked outside to wait in the car. "Winnie, go comfort him, but please don't do that too him, he's just a kid." Mavis begged her. Winnie looked down at her bare feet. "Okay Mavis." Winnie said walking to the car. "Mavis." Dracula said putting a hand on my shoulder. "No dad... End of discussion." "He zinged with her." Dracula said squeezing her shoulder firmly. "Just as me and your mom... Just as you and Johnny, will you hold contempt at the thought just as i did against your husband?" He said calmly. Mavis thought about the risk and fears Dracula went through, and what Johnny did for even her father... And what Winnie was willing to do for Dennis, and for her in saying no to Dennis. "Okay." She said. She walked back to the car to find Dennis crying and hold Winnie close. "I wanna spend an afterlife with you Zing. I love you." Dennis said. "I love you too Zing, and don't worry... We'll find a way." She said holding his hand and kissing his cheek. Mavis felt heartbroken. Mavis knocked on the window. "can you make some room Winnie?" Mavis asked. Winnie moved in so she could sit in the middle. "Dennis i did some thinking... I realized i have no reason to say no to your choice." Mavis said patting his head. "I won't change you... But Winnie has my permission too if this is what you want... Is it Dennis?" Mavis asked. Dennis nodded. "Okay i'll leave you alone to... To do it." She said exiting the car. Winnie looked at Dennis, and he looked back. "Winnie." Dennis began. "I'm ready." Winnie nodded before sinking her fangs into his neck. Dennis excepted the stinging feeling as his blood was drained... Since he was half vampire already the transformation was less complicated then Winnie's the only change was the skin pigment going from pink to pale white.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Dennis felt the new bite marks on his neck and realized it was over. "I'm a vampire." Dennis said continuing to rub his bite marks. "Well looky here! It seems we have a new fampire!" Drac said coming over to examine his bite. "Fampire?" Mavis and Winnie asked. "Family vampire! C'mon, that was obvious." Drac, Vlad, and even Dennis said simultaneously. Vlad looked took a closer look at his bite marks, and an even closer look at Winnie's. "She'll be a true hunter." Vlad said. "The instincts of a werewolf are strong in her." He then looked at her skin tone. "Only a bite, most vampires suck the blood out 1st chance they get... Like with Dennis." He said gesturing too Dennis's chalk white face. "Johnny is gonna kill me." Mavis said. "Not... If he thinks Bela did this." Dracula said suggestively. "You mean... Lie? Papa Drac! a good monster never lies!" Dennis said. Drac gained a very unamused look on his face. "You do realize he has watched WAY too much Kaki." He said while Vlad facepalmed himself. "I think Uncle Dracula is right though." Winnie said. "What?!" Mavis said looking at her with surprise. "I don't wanna lose cousin Johnny's favor." She said with a worried look on her face. "Oh sweetie don't worry it'll be fine." Mavis lied nervously wringing her hands. "Mama, you just said not too lie." Dennis said reading her mind. "And you would expect a good monster too never read someone else's mind." Mavis said to Dennis. "Okay! let's all take a breather!" Dracula said calming all. "Let's get home and see what Johnny has to say on this matter." They all murmered in agreement, but Vlad decided too stay behind and continue working on his cave. It was a quick ride and suddenly they were at the hotel again. "ouch!" He said as the rising sun stung his skin. "Oh sorry Dennis sweetie." She said applying sunscreen too his face. "Oh look who's back, my awesome... Family?" Johnny said running forward too them. "Where's little ol' Winnie? And who's this adorbs vampire girl!" Johnny said starring at Winnie the vampire. "Uh... There's a bit of a problem." Dracula said as Johnny picked Dennis up. "Dennis... You're." Johnny said looking at his bites. "And this girl." Johnny said noticing Winnie's pigtails and big almost doglike nose. "Oh... I see." He set Dennis down. "Daddy, i'm sorry." Dennis said looking at him. "I know this may not be what you want from him but..." Mavis said nervously. "No it's... it's not that." Johnny said in a saddened tone. "... Nevermind i... I need to get back too my room." He said trudging his way miserably across the carpet. "What is it then?" Dracula asked Mavis. "He wanted me to make him one of us... I don't think i could have done it... Winnie?" Mavis said bringing her forward. She looked into Winnie's eyes and smiled before hugging her. "You are braver then i could ever be... And Dennis? You are just as brave as your father." She said hugging him also. They smiled up at her. "But Mama... Will you make Dad like us?" Dennis asked. Mavis looked into his eyes and then back at the steps Johnny was walking up. "Dad please watch Dennis and Winnie... I need some time with my husband." She said confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Mavis followed Johnny until she reached him in bed flicking through channels. "Hi." Mavis said. Johnny didn't look up from the screen. "Hey." He answered. "Wanna go out for dinner tonight? I know you've wanted to for awhile." Mavis said. Johnny turned too her and smiled. "We don't need too... We can just... Talk." He said patting the side of the bed. She took a seat and crossed her legs. "I know why you're angry." Mavis said. "I'm not angry Mavey-wavey." Johnny said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I guess i feel more alone then ever... And that's saying something for this place." He said shrugging. "I love you Mavis, i love Dennis, you're both family... I just thought if you had the bravery to say yes to dennis-" Mavis stopped him with her lips. Johnny stopped with shocked, but returned the kiss. Mavis suddenly gained ragged breath. "I know you deserve better then this, I can do this..." She said beginning to bring her teeth close to his neck. Johnny gulped. "If you want." She finished. Johnny didn't even gulp for fear it would scrape her fang. Mavis not only felt hungry, and willing to do this, but it almost aroused her. "Johnny?" She whispered. Johnny knew his family would resent him for this, but they would accept him no matter what. He let a tear fall. "Yes." He said. Mavis also let a tear fall as she sunk her two fangs deep into his jugular vein. Johnny felt the sharp pain in his throat, he tried to gasp, but Mavis was sucking his blood and his oxygen at the same time. He suddenly closed his eyes and went limp. Mavis pulled away and sighed. Johnny's body now seized up and his limbs began to jerk in a funny fashion. Johnny suddenly sat up gasping for breath, but realized he had now need. "Mavis?" He almost hissed as he coughed on what was left of his blood. "Is it?" He began. "Yes." Mavis said putting a hand on his ice cold skin. "I guess we have new factors in our life." He said chuckling as he touched his new fangs. "Daddy!" Dennis said running forward. "Ah little dude!" Johnny said picking him up. "You look just like me!" Dennis said poking his fangs which poked back. "Oh and look who else is here!" Johnny said seeing a pair of read eyes dart behind the door. "Now Winnie, i see you." Johnny said knowingly. She didn't reveal herself. "Come on." Dracula's voice said. Dracula came forward holding Winnie like a baby before setting her on the bed. Dracula took a seat on another side. Johnny took one look at Winnie before doing something unexpected. Winnie was pulled into a big hug by Johnny. "Come here, i wanna thank you Winnie." He said patting her shoulder firmly. "Now." He gestured to his family. "We can all be a big happy vampily!" He said wittily. Winnie and Mavis rolled their eyes but they all hugged nonetheless. "Smile!" Dracula said holding a camera in front of them all. The flash went off, and though none of them were in the photo, they all were happy, and knew there was happiness too come, but would there be?


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

It has been one week since Mavis turned Johnny into a vampire, and today Wayne was picking up Winnie, he had been called about the incident, and though Winnie's mother was upset about her first daughter not being werewolf, she was happy for the full vampire family, Wayne was sad he didn't have a pup who actually listened too him, but knew she would be happy being like Dennis. The two were entering the hotels as zombies came forward with Winnie's bags. "Uuuuuugh!" One moaned holding a hand out. "Yes, thank you." Wayne said handing him a tip. Winnie skipped forward. "Hey dad! I'm a vampire like uncle Drac! And Dennis!" Winnie said before shooting upwards to get eye level. "Yes, you're a vampire now, but we're in a hurry, mother is in need of a doctor." Wayne said as Winnie's mother began to breathe raggedly holding her belly. "Another?" Winnie asked. Wayne rolled his eyes. "Come on, closest one is almost an hour away through the forest." Wayne grabbed her bags. "Say good bye to Dennis, and get to the car." He left. "Well bye zing-zing." Winnie said hugging Dennis. "Bye Winnie, i'll see you soon... I promise." Dennis said. "I promise too." Winnie said. "A good monster never lies Cakey taught me." Dennis said nodding. Winnie giggled kissed his cheek and flew too the car. "Ooooh! That's my big grandson!" Drac said smiling broadly and rubbing his head. "Papa Drac!" Dennis said fixing his hair back. "Alright since your a vampire, i trust Papa Drac not to try and kill you." Mavis said grabbing her purse. "I'm going out to show Johnny how to be a vampire, while Papa Drac watches over you." She turned into a bat and left. Dennis just continued to stare at where Winnie was, and held a hand to his cheek feeling the warm mark she made.

100 years later (Remember vampires do age, but slowly in Hotel Transylvania)

Dennis began running through the hotel in fear, he didn't want to be caught, if he made one wrong turn he was in for it. he turn left and bolted through a secret area Papa Drac showed him. "Aha!" He said finding the torch. He pulled it. "Zing-zing!" Winnie said tackling him. "Dang it!" He said laughing. "Got you!" She taunted getting up. "Alright now my turn!" Dennis said preparing to be the chaser. "Oh look!" Winnie said noticing the sundown. "Last one to the field is rotten guano!(Bat poop)" Winnie chimed. "Dang it!... Again!" Dennis said shooting after her. He flew across the road and flew until he found her running under the thick trees. "Well looky what we have here." Dennis said dive bombing. Winnie looked up and jumped back. Dennis face first hit the earth. "DANG IT!" He said rubbing his head. He jumped up and tackled her. "Okay! Okay! Enough vampire tag!" She said laughing herself breathless. "Whoa! Look where we are!" Dennis said turning around. Winnie saw. It was a poorly constructed treehouse with a wooden frame saying "Only pups." on it. "I remember this... it was my fifth birthday, and... wow." Dennis said getting nostalgic. "Yeah... Come a long way since huh?" Winnie said giggling. Dennis looked at her giggling, and saw her eyes shine in the moonlight. "You know i've never done this before." Dennis said leaning in. "And neither have i Dennis." Winnie said putting her hands on his shoulders. Their lips soon met in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Dennis held Winnie close in a close hug as he began kissing her on the neck using his fangs slightly. "Mmm" She said as he pressed his teeth into her causing a feeling of pain and pleasure. Soon she began too sigh and pant, pressing closer into his embrace. "Dennis." Winnie said panting deeply. Dennis let go and looked into her eyes. "Please." She said pulling off his cape. Dennis nodded. He began to undress as he pulled off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. "You too." he said helping her get out of her clothes. He decided to encircle and begin kissing her neck slowly pulling her shorts down. "Mmm may i?" He said teasingly fingering with her bra straps. "If you can do it right." She said playfully winking. She began to sigh affectionately as he pulled her out of her bra. "Please Dennis... More." She said leaning back into his hug. He then bent down and slowly pulled off her panties. "Right here in the forest My Zing?" He asked unsure standing up. "Right here my love." She said kissing him. Winnie began to take control leaning him onto a patch of dirt. "Hehe, a bit frisky are we?" He said winking. She began to take off his pants and started rubbing through his underwear. "Do you like that." She whispered seductively. "Aaaah." Was all he could utter as she began to go faster. Winnie could feel him getting harder. "I think it's baby." She said tugging slightly on his underwear. Dennis nodded slightly grunting and sighing. She slowly pulled the briefs away and starred before Dennis began to get a little redfaced. "Winnie? Is it... Oh-" Dennis was cut off with a moan as Winnie engulfed his erection. "Oooohhhh Winnie..." He began subconsciously thrusting his hips upwards. Winnie began to suck harder. She suddenly pulled off however. Dennis whined. "Now your turn." Winnie said winking. She repositioned until she her pussy was right on his face. Dennis decided to only tease her first. "Mmm right there." She sighed. She returned to giving him oral in a 69 position. Dennis nervously put his hands on her ass pulling her pussy right onto his tongue. "Ooooh!" She said tightening slightly. Dennis felt like he was about to pass out from pleasure. "Wait get up!" Dennis said. Winnie did so. "What's wrong." Winnie asked confused. Dennis pushed her onto the ground. "It's time." He said. Winnie nodded. Dennis held her arms down and positioned his cock an inch before pushing it all into her. "AH!" She said tearing a bit. "It's okay!" She said seeing his worried face. She felt numb before feeling the pleasure again. She began moving her hips to stimulate. "Oh... Zing." Dennis said smirking as he decided to start playing with her breasts. Winnie felt herself go tingly. Dennis leaned in too kiss her before he suddenly arched. "Winnie! I'm cumming!" He said slamming deep into her pussy. Winnie groaned pushing her fingernails deep into his back crying in joy and pleasure as his seed sizzled in her pussy. "Oh Dennis!" Winnie said finishing her part. Soon she released also. Dennis's arms gave out and he fell too the ground exhausted. "Happy birthday Zing." Winnie said winking. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Dennis laughed before falling asleep in her arms.

Okay guys! Tell me your thoughts, and more i hope you love it. The fans asked for it, and i have brought it!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

"Ow!" Dennis said waking up with an aching back. "Oh yeah i... Wow." He chuckled before waking Winnie up. "Hey, baby it's time to wake up... sunrise will be any second... Mom and dad will be worried if they don't find me." he said shaking her. Winnie yawned. "So where would this put you physically? 17?" She said smirking. "yeah, but 18, since i'm already aged from my original half blood, and my actual b-day is a week from now." he said getting dressed. "Ouch! Yeah sun is out." Dennis said ducking under a tree. Winnie snuck under with him. They decided to dress under the tree before zooming to the hotel through a secret entrance. "Okay, i'm going back to my room, mom and dad... they'll." Dennis began. "I know." Winnie nodded kissing him before going to sneak back into her room. Dennis did so as well. Dennis knew the shrunken head would rat her out, so he turned into a flea and snuck under the door. 1 week later "Okay, now to get ready for my b-day." Dennis said grabbing his cloak. He went down to main hall before being thrown back almost entirely. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. "Dennis-o-vitch!" Dracula said coming forward. "With a little bit of help from your dad." Johnny said. "And me." Whispered a voice in his ear. "Winnie!" Dennis said turning towards her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have a special present." Winnie said kissing his cheek. Everyone began dancing. "Well... Can i guess my present?" Dennis said grinning. "Hm... Nope! But i'll show you later... It's two gifts." Winnie said. Dennis was a bit confused. "Let's dance." Winnie said. They began to slow dance. "I have a gift for you." Dennis said kissing her. "That's one and two." Dennis leaned in. "I love you." Winnie smiled. "I love you too." She said. Everyone suddenly sang happy birthday before bringing out the cake and ice cream. "Cakey, haha!" Dennis said sarcastically seeing the cake in monster form. They all laughed but lit the candles for him. "What do you wish?!" Mavis asked him. Dennis blew them out. "Gotta keep it secret!" Dennis said mysteriously. They all went back to dancing, and dessert was served. "Time for your gift... Tell your mom you have a headache." Winnie said. Dennis did so and before he could go upstairs Winnie lead him to a private room. "Is this what i think it is?" Dennis said as she came close to him. "This is gift one." Winnie said. "I'll tell you gift number 2 after i get you excited." She began to pleasure him by sitting on his lap. "Now sit down and enjoy... Birthday boy." She said grinning mischievously. "Yes ma'am." Dennis said jokingly. She unzipped his pants and began to grind on him. "Oh... You really are amazing zing-zing." Dennis said readjusting a bit. "Aw! thank you baby!" Winnie said leaning forward to kiss him. "Now let me pleasure you... Master." She said pulling his underwear down. "Oooh." She said bringing her tongue forward. However before she could begin she felt something in her throat. "Oh no." Winnie said. "I was hoping to get you cumming first." Was all she could say before she vomited in a nearby bucket. "Winnie!" Dennis said getting up. "Ack! What- Why are you vomiting?" He asked. "Just-just a sickness." Winnie said wiping her chin. "Morning Sickness." She added. "WHAT?! You're... You're." Dennis began. "Pregnant... Daddy boy." Winnie said winking.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Dennis was completely stunned, he was gonna be a father. "Dennis? Please say something." Winnie said shaking him a bit. "If it helps... I could... you know." Winnie began. "No." Dennis said suddenly shaking his head. "No abortion... I just... Wow we are in so much trouble." Dennis said freaking out. "Here baby just rest." Winnie said helping him lay down. "You're the one who needs rest!" Dennis said suddenly getting up. Dennis decided to pull his clothes back on before bringing her out of the closet. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" Uncle Frank said seeing them run straight into him. "Remember fire-" "Is bad." Winnie and Dennis said together. "We actually need to see Papa Drac." Dennis said knowing he would be the only one who could take this blow. "Yeah he's right over there." Frank pointed to him dancing with grandpa vlad. Dennis facepalmed himself. "Look sweetie... Maybe they don't need to... know." Winnie said. "*Sigh* No Papa Drac, and maybe even grandpa vlad can help." Dennis said. Winnie hesitated then nodded. "Well look who it is! The zing team." Dracula said patting Dennis's shoulder. "Happy birthday I-... What's wrong?" He said seeing their guilty faces. "We need to talk to you, just the two of you." Dennis said to them. "Let me guess, you got ol' Winnie here pregnant and want us to break the news?" Vlad guessed. Dennis got wide eyes. "Uh." Winnie began. "How did i know?" Vlad asked. "I saw that same look on crybaby late fangs here when he got his girl pregnant." He jabbed a thumb at Drac who was not amused. "Yes, dad." He said shortly. "Wait? YOU GOT WINNIE! PREG-" Dennis put a hand over his mouth before he could finish. "WE WERE HOPING... That you could take this gently." Dennis said slowly. "Okay, quick lets go through here." Drac pulled a torch and lead them through. "So as i was saying... YOU GOT WINNIE PREGNANT!" He shouted stunned. "Well... Yes." Dennis said gulping. "Wayne is SO gonna kill me." Drac said grabbing his hair. "How did this happen?! Nevermind i don't wanna know, just... What do we do?! Wait! Where is Vlad?" Drac asked seeing he didn't come into the passage. "Oh no." Dracula opened the passage and saw he was talking with Johnny, and Mavis. "HE DID WHAT?!" Mavis exploded. "Mavis calm down!" Johnny said. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" She said gaining a bloodthirsty look. "Dad! Where are they?!" Mavis asked seeing him in a secret passage. "Uh... Who?" Dracula asked trying to cover up for them. Mavis was literally fuming. "OH uh? Dennis and Winnie they went... That way!" Dracula pointed to the exit. Mavis was not amused. "Dad... GET! OUT! OF! MY! WAY!" She pushed him aside and went down the passage. "Johnny! You go left, i'll go right." Mavis zoomed through hoping to find them, not knowing that Dennis and Winnie both really were sneaking out the front door. "Mavis will kill you before we cool her down, and so will Wayne, be careful in the forest Wayne will be sending pups to catch you, and some of the zombies have been going feral the last decade or so." Dracula said shooing them out. Dennis and Winnie nodded before turning into bats and flying away. "We only have till sunrise." Dennis said. "Don't worry, none of the other pups will ever listen to him." Winnie said chuckling. "Winnie get under me, sunlight hurts a pregnant vampire chances." Winnie turned into a smaller bat and hid under Dennis. "No one ever knew about my treehouse." Winnie said. Dennis nodded and they flew towards it and hid inside. "We'll wait a day before hitting the road, your dad once said a doctor is about an hour away?" Dennis asked. Winnie nodded. "Here i packed some blood substitutes." He passed her a packet, and opened one himself. Dennis knew this wasn't gonna be good, but what other option was there?


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Dennis and Winnie decided to sleep the day away, and awoke just as the sun began setting. "Come on Winnie, we have to go." Dennis said. Winnie got up but look regretful. "Dennis... Maybe we should go back to the hotel... Maybe we can make your mom see otherwise." She said carefully. Dennis turned to her. "Are you nuts? She'd throw you into the sun and your father would rip me into shreds!" Dennis said. "Let's wait for things to die down, maybe a week, then we'll check and see if things are better." Winnie began shifting. "I can feel it... The baby." She said panting in fear. Dennis sat next to her. "It's okay, we'll be fine." Dennis said kissing her and rubbing the her belly. "Please don't sing like your dad and grandpa." Winnie said beggingly. Dennis laughed. "Nah, but we should get moving, if your brothers are on our tail it could get bad. The two got up and went bat before flying away. "Sweetie! Remember if the wind gets too strong we rest!" Dennis said. The two began flying until they got out of the forest and too a nearby town. "Okay, avoid cars and act natural, humans don't mind vampires anymore." Dennis whispered. Winnie nodded. "I worked part time as an assistant so i have some money." Dennis said pointing to a nearby diner. "We need a place to stay, i here the homeless shelters are free, but i've never been to one." Winnie pointed to a place. "I feel we should lose our scent mainly and possibly stay in the forest again." Dennis pointed too a nearby clothing store. "Okay." Winnie agreed. The two went to get extra supplies, before taking a bath in the creek and getting new clothes. "Washing won't kill our scent entirely." Dennis said. Winnie went and came back with there old clothes. "We'll leave these in the creek." She suddenly looked crestfallen. "Our own scent will be hard too mask... We need to go into something stinky." She said. "What do you suggest?" Dennis asked. "Skunk." Winnie pointed to a mother skunk and her children. Dennis sighed and they slowly approached before scaring them. "Okay... Ugh, this better work." Dennis said gagging. "Back to the forest." Winnie said turning into a bat. Dennis followed, they were back at the treehouse just before sunrise. 1 week later. Dennis and Winnie were sitting in the treehouse eating fruit before there was a sudden noise. "You don't think?" Dennis began. They looked out the window and saw the zombies Dracula had warned them about. "Oh no, we gotta hide." Dennis said. "They can smell any sort of flesh Dennis! it's daylight, we can't fly." Winnie hissed. They began to hear moaning before and clutching at the ladder. "I'll do this." Dennis said grabbing a broken piece of wood. A zombie came upwards and came at Dennis before he took a swing breaking his head open. "One down." Dennis said. Winnie also grabbed a broken metal pole. "We can't scream them away either, more will hear us, and it might get us discovered." Winnie said kicking one down the ladder. Suddenly no more zombies came upwards. Dennis press an ear to the exit. "Dennis! It's uncle frank! Get down here now." Came frankenstein's voice. "Crap." Dennis said. The two went down and saw all the zombies were crushed into the ground, some were still twitching like bugs. "Here, sunscreen we're going back to the hotel." Frank said passing them a bottle. "Is mom." Dennis began. "Pissed? BEYOND pissed." Uncle Frank said shaking his head. "Luckily Wayne is more worried then upset." He said glaring at the two of them. "We were able to come to an agreement that we let the past be in the past if you two willingly come home." Frank said. They nodded. "Good, now come on." frank said leading the journey back.

It has been a month and already Winnie was getting bigger, Dennis realized that even though she was vampire, she still had werewolf genes. What this meant for the baby was unknown, but they knew it meant she would be ready sooner then expected. "Sweetie! Can i have some casserole!" Winnie asked already expecting the answer. "No, we can't go into your cravings!" Dennis said for what felt like the millionth time. Winnie began to tear up. "Winnie, please don't cry!" Dennis began giving her a hug. "Okay." Winnie began trying to keep it together. "Surprise!" Johnny said coming in. A zombie doctor also came in with what appeared to be fancy doctor technology. "He's gonna perform a sonogram!" Johnny said excitedly. "Yeah, a sonogram." Mavis said sulkily arms crossed. The doctor hooked up the machine and began holding a device close to Winnie's stomach. At once a picture of a child appeared on screen. "There it is!" Dennis said closely observing. Winnie sighed happily, before crying again from mood swings. "Oooog Gendeeer?" The doctor asked sluggishly. "Hm sure!" Dennis said. "Twins, boy and girl." The zombie said moving to the other side. Another baby appeared in the picture.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

3 months later

Dennis was pacing back and forth like the cliche. "Dennis-o-vich don't worry! She'll be fine!" Dracula said sitting him down. "Yeah come on bud take seat." Johnny said. Dennis did so rocking slightly. "Deeeeennnnnnniiiisssss" The zombie doctor groaned slowly. Dennis jumped up. The zombie gestured to follow him. Dennis rushed in. "Winnie, are you-" Winnie said. "Hush." Before showing two babies in cloth. "Meet your new son and daughter." She said as he removed the tops of the cloth. The baby girl was vampire, but the boy. "A werewolf." dennis said smiling. "Just like you were sweetie." He added kissing her cheek then his children on the heads. "You can hold her Dennis." She said holding the boy out. He lowered his arms. "Grrrr." Winnie suddenly said. "Sorry, instincts hehe, here." She said handing the baby over. "My he's a big one." Dennis said rocking him slightly. "Nathaniel." He said. The babies eyes opened. "w-pth-whaaaaa!" The baby began tearing. "Aw! he must be hungry." Winnie said as Dennis handed Nathaniel back. "And what do you think of our new girl?" She said. She had frizzy short red hair and big black eyes. "Denise maybe?" Winnie said jokingly. Dennis chuckled. "Nah i think something else will have to work." He said smirking. "I think we should go with something different." "What about Esmerelda?" Winnie asked. "What do we want her for a gypsy?" Dennis said winking. "How about... Tamara." Dennis asked. Winnie smiled. "You just have all the answers don't you strawberry locks." She said smiling. The door suddenly opened. "May we see?" Dracula, and Johnny said. "Meet Nathaniel and Tamara." He said stepping aside. "Well isn't this little bat just the cutest... Werewolf?" Dracula said. "Well looky here little dude! You got a vampire daughter AND a werewolf boy! Cool!" Johnny said. Suddenly the door creaked open. "May i?" Mavis said awkwardly. Dennis nodded smiling. She came forward and saw the two babies before crying slightly. "They're beautiful." Mavis said before weeping suddenly. "Hey, uh mom don't worry, look why don't you and dad and grandpa go wait outside?" Dennis asked. "Of course, we'll uh, give you some time alone." Drac said winking. They left the room. "Well, there is only one thing left in this." Dennis began. "Surprise! Where's my little twins?" Grandpa Vlad said bursting in suddenly with balloons. "Hey! Great grandpa Vlad!" Dennis said after facepalming himself. "What?! A werewolf?" Vlad said laughing. "Well at least you weren't given a litter ha!" He said. "Yeah, good one, but the babies need feeding sooo." Dennis said. Vlad quick as a whip left. "Good! Now." Dennis began leaning next to her and whispering. "Here you lay with my children in your hands." Dennis said smiling before kissing her cheek slowly. "Only one thing to complete my afterlife with you Winnie." He pulled out a box and opened it revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?" He said. Winnie smiled. "You are the zing of my life, and i have loved you from day one, yes Dennis." She said sighing. Dennis came forward and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

3 months later

Winnie and Dennis were in bed sleeping when they suddenly heard the baby monitor device going off. "Ugh, i'll get them." Dennis said getting up. "Sh." Went a voice on the monitor. "What the?" Winnie began hearing the voice. Dennis bolted to the other room too see his children. "Great grandpa Vlad is here." Vlad said holding Nathaniel close. Nathaniel yawned before falling asleep again in his arms. "Sorry, i heard his noise and came to check on him." He said setting him back in the crib. "Yeah, okay." Dennis said scratching the back of his head. "Well g'night." He said going back too Winnie. Dennis fell back to bed. Next morning. Dennis awoke to find Winnie not next to him, but between his legs with a huge smile. "Good morning." He said smirking. She winked and smiled even more. "Shouldn't we get the children fed first?" He asked. "Already done." She whispered. Dennis rolled his eyes. "Well okay, but i would much rather do this." He said pulling her forward. He kissed her rolling onto her. "Hehe, whatever you like is good with me." Winnie said kissing his nose. However before they could do anything the baby monitor once again wailed. They both sighed and decided to look to the children. "Maybe grandpa Vlad will take care of this again." Dennis said opening the door. They both gasped at what they saw. Standing over the crib was the monstrous giant bat Bela, only this time he was disfigured, but once again full sized. "You destroyed me... AND SO I DESTROY YOUR LIFE!" He shouted grabbing Nathaniel. "NO!" Winnie cried. She almost lunged forward. "ONE MORE STEP!" He threatened holding Nathaniel outside the window. Dennis knew this was no bluff, and held Winnie back. "Make a good pet this little boy." Bela said tauntingly as he cradled the crying Nathaniel. Winnie snarled, growled and cried at the same time. He threw Nathaniel up, but caught him in his lower claws before flying off towards the mountains. Suddenly Dracula burst through the door. "I saw him flying off with my vision!" Dracula said getting a good glare at the child. "We need Grandpa Vlad." Dennis said. Dracula left and returned with his father. "I can't see him." Vlad said using his vampire sight. "But i know where they are likely heading, they migrated over to the Southern Carpathians." He said going bat form. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked. The three vampires went bat and flew off with him. They flew off, but Winnie began too fall back. Dennis flew too her level to check on her. "My son... I let this happen." Winnie said crying hard. Dennis felt his heart almost break. "Don't say that!" Dennis said. "What should i say?" Winnie asked. "What i am saying." Dennis said. "We will get him back." He said. They soon arrived, but found Nathaniel outside a cave. "Wait!" Dennis said. "It could be a trap." Dennis landed 20 feet away and rolled a stone close by. There was nothing. "My son... Oh my." Winnie said bringing him to Dennis. He was also bitten by Bela, and made vampire, and upon him was a note. "Leave. Never return or I along with my people will drive wooden steaks into the hearts of you all." It said in scrawled handwriting.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

"Guys... Wait." Vlad said coming forward. Winnie had her vampire claws out a mouth foamed, Dennis was completely dead eyed. "We should go back and regroup, bring a few extra monsters." Vlad suggested. Winnie growled, Dennis grunted, and Dracula simply paced. "Four vampires and against a mutant bat monster army? Insane!" Vlad said nervously. Winnie and Dennis sighed. "Alright papa Drac you coming?" Dennis said shrouding into his cape. Dracula nodded. "I'm right behind you guys." He said flying back to the hotel. When they got there they found Mavis pacing back and forth. "Oh good i was worried, the room was a mess." Mavis began walking forward to hold there son. "Whoa... He's a vampire?" She stated. "Bela got him!" Winnie said. "But we're calling the monsters together to go attack the bat army." Mavis looked worried. "Is it such a good idea?" She asked. They looked at her surprised. "All of us are vampires... Why should we hold anger at Bela and risk the lives of other monsters." She said cradling Nathaniel. "Why risk Nathaniel and Tamara's parents?" She finished. Dennis walked forward, and grabbed Nathaniel, before setting him on the ground. Nathaniel looked up before beginning to crawl. "Papa." He said tugging at his jeans. Dennis began crying. "I never wanted this." He said bending to his feet to hold his child. Winnie put a hand on his shoulder. "We have our child, and that is what matters." Winnie said giving a strong squeeze to comfort him. "Mavis, can you take Nathaniel and watch Tamara for the day I think Dennis needs too rest." She asked with a begging look. Mavis nodded. Winnie smiled as he helped Dennis up. "Still a vampire, and stronger then you." She said putting his arm over her shoulder too support him. She lead him to his room. "Can i get you anything baby?" She asked setting him in bed. "Do you think mom is right?" Dennis asked sighing deeply. "Don't think, just rest." Winnie said. "I am, but what do you think?" Dennis asked again. Winnie went too the bathroom and came back with a cold washcloth which she brought over his forehead. "I think, that my Zing needs too rest, and stop asking questions." Winnie said avoiding the topic. "Winnie... You know i won't let the question go... Your opinion matters as much as mine, and most certainly more then my mother's." Dennis said sitting up from his bed. "Rest." Winnie repeated, but she couldn't deny his look. "*Sigh* Why just leave us be? What does he have to gain with us as vampires? I worry for our children, and even my own safety." She said. Dennis looked at her with an almost fearful look at the thought of her in danger. He put a hand forward and caressed her cheek. "I will die before i let Bela hurt you." He said bringing her head close for a kiss. "You need to let go of your stress... Rest baby." Winnie said laying him back. "You got my mom to watch the kids, there are better ways to relieve stress." Dennis said wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her slowly. Winnie submitted to his affection, but slowly pulled away to take off her shirt. "Now you." She said. He undressed smiling. "I love you Winnie." Dennis said smiling. "I love you Dennis." She said as he pulled down his pants. After getting off his underwear she excitedly got ontop and prepared to thrust and turn while on his cock, starting to moan feeling her g-spot tremble. "Baby, oh-." Dennis said cut off by his moans. He put his hands underneath her legs lifting her up and bringing her back down. "Oh!" Winnie squealed with delight. He stretched his hands forward to play with her breasts. "Like them?" Winnie taunted. Dennis chuckled. "Wait." Winnie said getting off and pressing her breasts around is cock. "How about this?" She smiled before licking it. It brought him so much euphoria, but his energy was leaving, as he approached a climax. "Winnie... I'm." Was all he could manage as he came in her mouth. "Mmm." Winnie said as she swallowed his cum. "I knew you'd like it." She winked. She decided to lay next to him and cuddle and sleep as the sun began to rise.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Dennis awoke and looked around too see Winnie at the stove in a bathrobe, he walked forward and gave her a hug nestling into her neck, she put a hand on his head. "Hey baby." She said sweetly. Dennis looked down. "Aw, you aren't making me deviled eggs are you?" Dennis guessed. Winnie giggled. "Maybe." She said. He kissed her cheek. "I love you." Dennis said happily. "So i was thinking... We should prepare for the wedding." Dennis added. "So was i." Winnie said bringing some of the eggs onto their plates. "I wondered whether we go big, or small." Dennis asked. "I always liked the idea of just running away to get married... simple life afterwards." Winnie said sighing in her daydream. "You always imagined doing that with me specifically?" Dennis said winking. And Winnie replied in the same tone. "Maybe." She smiled. "What about you?" She questioned. "Just don't invite the goblin lady." Dennis kidded. Winnie rolled her eyes. "I meant big or small?" Winnie asked. Dennis pondered the question. "I want to also get it out of the way... Just you and me, and after... Just my family... forever." He said. "I don't want to stall..." He added. Winnie and him finished their eggs and got up. They walked at a fast pace almost jogging going from Mavis and Johnny who gave their blessings, to Wayne and Wanda, who also gave their blessing, to a weeping Dracula who congratulated their choice. "I will go get showered and dressed... Meet me underneath the treehouse, i'll bring the reverend." Dennis said smiling. Winnie nodded. Dennis left and got into the shower, he began to feel the anticipation as the hot water washed the dirt off his skin. Dennis got dressed and felt the excitement, after that he came down in a tux. "Hey congrats bud!" Frank said coming by and patting his shoulder. Murray gave a thumbs up to him on his way out. Then the invisible man Griffin came forward. "Dennis can i pleeeease ask a big favor." Griffin said pleadingly. "You can't come to the wedding, sorry." Dennis said trying to find a reverend. "Wait! What... If i officiate?" Griffin said showing him a license.

"Griffin-Invisible man, licensed officiant of monster marriages."

"Hmmmm." Dennis said considering the choice. "Best if i have someone who specifically does a monster marriage." Griffin began nodding at the comment. "*Sigh* Fine, come with me." Dennis said leading him too the forest. "Aw! This is AMAZING!" Griffin said excitedly seeing the treehouse. "This was where i realized she was my zing." Dennis said nostalgically. "She should be here soon... likely getting dressed and prepared. Dennis and Griffin waited for the next hour. "She'll be here, any second i bet." They waited another two hours. "The sunrise... She'd love being her for that." Dennis said gulping a bit. "Of course she'll be here Dennis... She bore your children." Griffin reminded him. Dennis nodded. Another three hours. "I can't believe it." Dennis said cowering under a tree as the sun leaked between leaves. "Here sunscreen... Dennis, I think..." Griffin began. "I know." Dennis said dropping a tear. Winnie had stood him up at their marriage.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

"Hey Dennis... Um... Don't worry." Griffin said trying to find the words. "Just." Dennis began holding an arm up to silence him. "Just don't." Dennis said. Griffin did so, but feeling he owed it to poor Dennis joined him as he slumped by the bar. "Luckily for you i'm part time bartender when i get the chance." Griffin said (It's actually true look his original character up). "What you need... Is a margarita." Griffin said with an invisible grin. Griffin went around the counter and began pulling together several liquids and ice and various tools. "And now a lime ring." He said finishing it. "Eh best drink that straight down." He recommended as Dennis took the fancy glass. He tipped it back in one drink. "Here, you'll need it." Griffin said handing him a gin and tonic. "Best nursed in a time like this bud." He finished wiping the counter. "Hey! Now don't get drunk just before your wedding night!" Dracula said coming to take a seat. "Where's Winnie?" He said before seeing his face and then Griffin's glasses shaking back and forth. "No!" Dracula said suddenly getting sad eyes. Dennis looked over and saw the happy faces of people dancing, he then looked down the seats and saw more happy faces. Suddenly one face stuck out, the face of a cute blonde vampire who seemed to be staring at him with a grin. She winked. Dennis continued to swirl his gin and tonic around. 10 minutes later. "I see you aren't gonna make the first move cutie." The female vampire said taking a seat next to Dennis. Dennis smiled a bit, but it didn't last too long. "So what's with the 3-piece? You coming from a wedding?" She asked pinching at the suit. Dennis shrugged her hand away. "Oh..." The vampire guessed. "I'm Samantha." She said grabbing a martini. "Dennis." He said downing the last of his tonic. "Well Dennis, howabout we hit the dance floor." She suggested. Dennis remained slumped for a second before getting up. "This will be worse if you let it all go." She said giving his shoulder a firm squeeze as she led him to the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder, and his hand found her waist as they reached a slow dance. It reminded Dennis of the night with Winnie. "100 years." Dennis whispered as Samantha lay her head on his chest. "She didn't deserve you." She said. "Thank you." Dennis said. Later. Dennis went upstairs with Samantha too her room. "Wait." Dennis said when they reached it. "I know." Samantha said giving him a quick kiss. "Just a drink." She said. "My children, i need to check on them." Dennis said. Samantha looked at him and nodded. "Just knock when you return... I understand." She said smiling. Dennis nodded and left. After getting too his room he found no one, and after trying to find Wayne and Wanda, he discovered they all left... And with his children. "She said she needed to see them! Dennis i am so sorry!" Mavis said as the hotel's people began searching everywhere for them. "Forget it." Dennis said going up the steps. He came too Samantha's room and knocked. "Come in." She said. Dennis opened the door and Samantha by the window completely naked, admiring the view of the grasslands. She turned her head. "I heard... I will not leave you." She said. "I don't care." Dennis said coming forward and kissing her passionately.

Sorry if it's short. hope you like it n stuff


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

Dennis awoke from a bed that was unfamiliar too him and the unfamiliar headache of a hangover. "Oh yeah... I'm in trouble." He thought. "Hey, you're awake." Samantha said snuggling into him. "Samantha... I like you I really do... But my children are out there." Dennis said. Samantha smiled. "I know... You need them. Go. I'll be here when you get back okay?" She said kissing his cheek. Dennis got up and dressed before leaving. He grabbed his coat and gripped it tightly for a second before putting it on and leaving. "Dennis! Come on! We demand you come out!" Said a shout from down the hall. "Ay! I'm over here! What's wrong?" Dennis said. "Oh sorry, i thought you were refusing to come out." Dracula said coming over. "Wait? Why are you at Miss Samantha's room?" Dracula asked suspicious. Dennis shrugged. "Look i need to find my children." Dennis said in a serious tone. "I don't know why, but my people have found not a single paw print from Wayne, Wanda, or their children... Almost as if they never left. Suddenly Samantha's door burst open. "Dennis! I saw two werewolves and a vampire heading towards the Carpathians!" She said suddenly. "The Carpathians... No... No!" Dennis said. "That's where Bela lives!" Dracula said. The duo went vampire bat and left. "If she does anything with my children i will kill her." Dennis said going almost feral with anger and flying faster then Dracula could. He suddenly swooped his wings to his sides and shot like a bullet towards the mountains. "Finally." Dennis said approaching the cave not bothering to check for traps. He was ambushed by a vampire bat crony, but Dennis froze it without a flinch. "BELA!" Dennis shouted as he entered. "I DEMAND A WORD WITH YOU!" He howled. "Ah what a surprise." Bela said coming forward. "Where are my children?" Dennis said. "Children? No concern for your poor fiance?" Bela asked. "She ditched me and brought my children here... You know that." Dennis said. "Yes, but who said she had to bring your children here?" Bela said grinning. Bela then opened his mouth as wide as he could and looked as though he was uttering an ear piercing shriek, but Dennis heard nothing. "A new shriek i discovered." Bela said suddenly. "Only works on a vampire, but too high for a vampire too hear... Unless of course it is." He snapped his fingers. "Part werewolf." Dennis suddenly heard flapping wings, and stamping feat, and found himself surrounded by hundreds of vampires, and vampire bats. "What the?!" Dennis said backing away. "And i have my own lieutenant." Bela said laughing maniacally. Out forward stepped the last woman Dennis wanted too see. "Winnie." They said together. She looked the same as ever except she was half dressed in her normal attire and wedding attire, she had no whites of her eyes or iris's only blood red, and she foamed at the mouth. "She's mine now... And that's not all." Bela said clapping his hands too summon a bat forward. "I suspect you know my Colonel?" He said as another woman stepped forward. Dennis fell too his knees. "I betrayed my woman, for a woman who willingly betrays me." Dennis whispered crying. Samantha he knew was not under Bela's control for she had her own eyes. "Humans murdered my family... I simply return the favor too their descendants, but not before we have our way with you." Samantha said grinning evilly. Dennis didn't care anymore, he simply fell too his knees and cried. "All my fault." He whispered as Bela laughed. He pulled out a whistle and blew it. Dennis awaited the pain of thousands of teeth and claws... It didn't come. Dennis opened his eyes too see the mountains leaving as he was carried away by Dracula who had saved him.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Dracula flapped hard because Dennis was too depressed to think. "Denise-o-vich! Please i am not 200 years old anymore!" Dracula said panting. Dennis sighed and went bat. "All in one night... He must have been capturing werewolves for years." Dracula said when they got back home. "Yeah, even if we could learn this ancient screech, it says two masters could hurt the victims." Vlad said examining a scroll. "Maybe we could make them werewolf again." Mavis suggested. "We'd need another werewolf to do that." Vlad said. "And i think he got rid of all werewolves and made them vampires with Winnie, Nathaniel, Tamara, and Samantha." "Dennis what do you suggest?" Johnny asked. Dennis simply sat slumped in an armchair by the fireplace staring at a painting. "They'll come here first... They know even if we didn't protect humans they wouldn't want other monsters to share what's left of the humans with." He said grinding his teeth. "We get the monsters all prepared... They may be vampires, but still werewolves meaning a silver bullet could kill one." Dennis said coldly. "Dennis! Those are innocent lives... That's your wife, your children and my grandchildren." "THEN MAYBE WE WERE ALL MEANT TOO DIE!" Dennis shouted. "Dennis! I know you are upset." Dracula said coming forward. "I was upset when i was left at my wedding... I was broken when i realized Winnie never hurt me, but i likely hurt her... I'm gone... I've lost everything... What else do i have too lose but my wife?" Dennis said sighing. Johnny pulled Dracula back to the table where they went over old scrolls that might help. "He's beyond hurting... I would be too if it was me." Johnny said looking over at him. "One's true love starts even a cold monster's heart." Dracula said. "That's what your mother used to say." Vlad said slightly smiling. "Without Winnie... I can see his heart may never be the same." Dracula said starting too cry. "You made it through." Johnny said. "I had Mavis... He has no one." Dracula said. "We need to get Winnie back... DENNIS! Get over here and help!" Dracula shouted. "Go get a stake in the heart." Dennis muttered. "Do you even care about Winnie?" Dracula taunted. That got Dennis's attention he got up and came forward. "We need to arm the hotel whether or not we plan to start a war... He'll come by any moment to kill me for what i've done unless he has a different course of action." Dennis said pointing to a schematic of the hotel. "This will be hard Papa Drac... We need to surround the place with garlic, and wooden spikes, best if we have non vampire monster take care of that... And all forms of undead burn like oil... Best have witches make a fire moat, and those wooden spikes? We'll need the walls covered in them incase they fly." Dennis said. "No need, vampires can't fly over garlic, too powerful." Dracula said. "Take care of this while i go to the kitchen, but don't put the garlic until i leave." Dennis said leaving the room. "Quazi i need all the saltpeter for explosive cherry bomb pie, and sugar." Dennis demanded. "YOU HEARD THE MAN! SALTPETER AND SUGAR!" Quasimodo shouted. Once he got them together he began cooking them on a hot griddle. "Dennis what are you doing?" Mavis asked. "Makeshift smoke bombs." Dennis answered simply. he heated and melted it down until it was similar to a sap like substance before putting them in little cups with fuses. "Maybe Uncle Frank should be out of this battle." Dennis said. "He and i will leave... They're after me." Dennis handed the smoke bombs to Mavis asking her too set them up at the front and back entrances. "Mom, i heard dad had an old antique pistol he got in his days as a traveler before he met you, does it still work?" He asked. "Dennis! We can not." Mavis began. "I know!" Dennis said rushing upstairs while Mavis followed. "We aren't gonna shoot em." Dennis said fishing through his dad's old backpack. "Aha!" He said finding a giant box of little red tubes. "We're gonna scare them making them think we're shooting when we shoot one round at Bela, while they assume we're in rapid fire from firecrackers." Dennis said continuing to search finding the old pistol. "Me and Uncle Frank watch from the safety of the old treehouse while most of the monsters take refuge in their rooms." Dennis said. "Scaring them away will buy us some time." Dennis said. "How much do we need?" Mavis asked. "All the time in the world." Dennis replied.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

After getting fire retardant material for the firecrackers and the smoke bombs setup they decided it was best to go hide. "Come on Dennis fly me over quickly!" Frank said as dennis lifted him over the fire pit. "Yeah i know, you're heavier then most monsters... Except big foot." Dennis said heaving him over. They turned around and saw them closing the garlic ring. "Seeya afterwards! Goodluck!" Dennis called. Once they reached the forest they looked up and saw hundreds of bats flying towards the hotel. "Quick! I have a pair of binoculars." Dennis said running for the treehouse. Frank followed. "Lets see." Dennis said examining the attack. Meanwhile. The bats swarmed down all at once and were lucky enough to get over the fire pit, but lost some of there powers do to the garlic. "CHAAARGE!" Bela said blowing his whistle. He broke the door down and all of them charged in. "STOP!" He said examining the area. Suddenly there was a sizzling as the smoke bombs were thrown. then the fire crackers were lit, and just before one went off Dracula fired the pistol at Bela's wing wounding him. "Agh!... Guns?" He said feeling the bloody wound. The firecrackers suddenly popped. "RUN!" Bela said blowing his whistle. Back to Dennis. "Uncle Frank... It's working!" Dennis said smiling broadly. "IT'S WORKING! THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY!" He celebrated. "Uncle!... Uncle Frank?" Dennis said. Frank was on the floor sleeping deeply. "What the-MPH!" He said as someone grabbed him from behind putting a cloth on his mouth. He had already gasped in too much chloroform and was falling asleep. He felt a bonk to the head, and he saw Samantha standing over him proceeding to tie him up. She made the mistake of not holding the cloth on longer for Dennis was still slightly conscious, he kicked her in the stomach before spinning in a circle tripping her. She attempted to get up giving Dennis enough time to clear his head and get up. "Damn you don't know when to give up." Samantha said. "You know it's not only you we're gonna torture." She said as they encircled each other. "We're gonna wake up your lover after we kill you and the humans... Then we're gonna strangle her children in front of her before killing." She said tauntingly. "You sick twisted." Dennis began before she tackled him. It was a bloody fist fight of tossing and turning before she was on top and had her hands on his neck. "It's OVER!" She said attempting to choke him. Dennis got a grip before turning, and bringing him on top of her. "I WILL SAVE HER." He said proceeding to bang her head hard against the board with his hands on her throat. He knocked her out, but knew it wasn't enough, he broke off a board and snapped it in half making a crude but usable stake, he came over to her body. He cut it slightly to mark the heart just under her left breast. "Goodnight." Dennis said letting a tear fall as he with all his strength drove the stake into her heart silencing her

What do you think? Scary? Sick? Gruesome? Exciting? Cool?


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Dennis stood over the mutilated corpse of Samantha and spat on it. "Rot in hell." He said as went to sit down. He sat there for what felt like forever when Frank suddenly began to wake up. "Mph... D... Dennis?" Frank said waking up. "What happened? Did we win?" He said before seeing the corpse. "Dennis! What... What happened?!" Frank said not knowing this was Samantha. "I killed her... She was Bela's Colonel." Dennis said hiding tears of anger and pain. "Oh... Did we..." Frank began. "Yeah... We won." Dennis said giving him a fake smile. "We did! WOO!" Frank said jumping down the ladder. "Eunice!" He called running to her giving her a big hug. "Oh Frank it was horrible those loud fireworks were gonna make me pop an eardrum!" She said in her usual complaining tone. Dennis looked over and saw Mavis Johnny hugging as they celebrated. Dennis decided to go upstairs and enjoy the peace and quiet of his room while examining the knowledge of all the scrolls he could find about vampires and werewolves. "Dennis." Vlad said knocking on his door. "I have something for you." Vlad looked crestfallen. "What's wrong grandpa Vlad?" Dennis asked seeing his sadness. He handed him an old scroll which he opened. "We only need one." Vlad said as Dennis read it. "If you could sneak into there cave afterwards we might be able to stop this one at a time." Vlad said. Dennis looked at Vlad who looked at him. "I'll do it." Dennis said. Vlad went bat to escort him to his destination. It was long flight that lasted 12 hours. "Does mom and dad know?" Dennis asked. "No, neither does my son, and actually prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible... This is permanent... This one." Vlad said. They landed in front of an old temple that was marked with many different symbols dating from prehistoric, too Egyptian, too Aztec, all the way too present day symbols and the like. "This is your choice... But i feel if it were to be anyone... It should be you." Vlad said. Dennis nodded and went inside. So did Vlad, knowing he shouldn't have to be facing the trials without help. "The first will take you to a time when all there was, was animals." Vlad said. Dennis was suddenly brought through a thick fog and found himself in a forest. "You will know but a taste of the power." Vlad said. Dennis realized now he was hungry, starving, but there was nothing too eat. "You must eat... Get food." He said to him. Dennis saw an elk and felt the desire too sink his teeth into it, he pounced "Gruesome intermission." "What was that?" Dennis said. "You know what it was" Vlad said as the fog cleared. "Next will test your loyalty." He said pointing too a golden mist. Dennis went through this and found himself in the middle of two groups, one was Winnie and his children, and the other was his parents and grandparents. Both were surrounded by predators of many sizes. "DENNIS!" Mavis called. Winnie held her children who began to start crying. Winnie looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry mom." Dennis said charging to protect Winnie. He went into bloodlust seeing the animals get angry. He jumped at a lion and tore it apart feeling it's blood run through his fangs, more predators swarmed, but Winnie, and his children could now run away. "Good you passed." Vlad said coming over too examine him. "Slightly dazed i suspect." Vlad said. "No more tests, but a final question from the ruler himself of this temple." Vlad said showing Dennis giant statue. It was of an gruesome being, that seemed too be part of every animals most power feature, holding lion's teeth, claws of a wolf, legs and feet of a cheetah, head of a bull, scales of a lizard, but heart of a human. "DO YOU DESIRE MY POWER!" The statue demanded. "I TRADE POWER FOR POWER!" Dennis looked at him before nodding. There was a bright light that when cleared, the statue now had wings of the bat, and Dennis. "Dennis!" Vlad said coming over too check on him. Once pale skinned and empty of blood, Dennis now was filled with the blood of a wolf, and covered in ginger red fur... He was now a werewolf.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

Vlad flew Dennis back home while uncertainty hang in the distance of what there was too come. "Are you alright?" Vlad asked Dennis. Dennis remained silent. Vlad felt tired after awhile, so Dennis decided to hunt before running too test out his muscles, which he found helped him travel twice as fast as a vampire. "So that's how Winnie always beat me at tag." dennis said laughing before thinking suddenly. "Will she still love me as a werewolf?" He wondered. "Will she love me after what happened with Samantha?" He began to realize that even if he could save Winnie, what would happen in the process... Would things be okay? Who's blood would be spilled? "Dennis!" Vlad said as he ran into a tree by accident. "Oof... s'alright i'm fine." He said getting out and cracking his back. "Ow, wow werewolves have more nerves then a vampire." He said rubbing his head. "Vampire's nerves are usually dried within the first 10 years due to lack of blood." Vlad said. "The God of Anthropology not only gave you the powers of a werewolf but made it as though you were always a werewolf." Vlad said noticing how well he felt things. "We should be home soon." Dennis said. "I'll do the talking." Vlad said. 15 minutes later they were back at the hotel. "Vlad! Where's Dennis?!" Mavis demanded. Dennis remained at the forest hearing the entire argument with his canine ears. "Dennis! You can come here now." Vlad called. Dennis came forward on all fours. "Hi mom." Dennis said nervously. "Can we change him back?" Mavis asked. "Maybe after, but now we need to plan." Vlad said. After 30 minutes everyone was together. "All i need is to get one for a test." Dennis said. "Actually." Dracula said bringing a cage forward. "He fell into the fire pits and survived." He said showing them a burnt male vampire. Dennis went in and sank his teeth into the victims arm. "AGH!" It cried. Suddenly the vampire shook and shivered as though he were in a seizure, almost identical to Winnie's over a hundred years ago. Soon his fur grew back and he regained his health after the transformation. The werewolf shook his head awakening. "Hey? I'm back in the hotel!" The werewolf said recognizing the place. "Dennis? What's going on and why am i in a cage, and why are you a werewolf?" the werewolf said. "Wait? Wilbur?" Dennis said recognizing him as one of Winnie's brothers. "Yeah!" Wilbur said. "Oh... Now i remember." He said seeing the people around him. "I swear... It wasn't me." Wilbur said. "Winnie came into our room one night... She bit us all while we slept, we all awoke while that awful scream ensued... My nerves shivered, and my mind went numb." He said gasping with sadness. "It's okay." Dennis said opening the cage. "We need your help Wilbur." Dracula said. "Anything Uncle Drac." Wilbur said wagging his tail excitedly. "Are we ready?" Dennis as his family came to his side. "To the Carpathians!" He shouted darting like a bullet with Wilbur at his side.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

"Come on Slowpoke!" Wilbur said tauntingly. "Hey cut me some slack!"he replied grinning. "I've only been werewolf for a couple days... I hope Winnie doesn't mind the change." He blurted out by accident. "Ay! almost bro in law, don't worry... I'm almost jealous i couldn't be a ginger werewolf." He said looking enviously at his red fox-like fur. "Hehe thanks." Dennis said as they continued. Dennis had not brought up his affair wondering what Wilbur would advise. "WE SHOULD BE ARRIVING AT THE FOOT OF THE MOUNTAINS! WE'LL CARRY YOU FROM THERE!" Mavis called from the skies. Dennis and Wilbur picked up the pace stopping right in at the foot of the Carpathians. "Ah! The Carpathi-whatzits." Wilbur said not knowing the last syllable. "Yes... The Carpathians." Dennis said rolling his eyes as his mother and Drac came to pick them up. "We should likely be seeing two guards... Vampires can see other vampires, but werewolves can't go invisible." Mavis said. "Actually." Wilbur said smiling. He suddenly began shaking almost vibrating at a super fast speed before somehow he went invisible (I dunno, don't judge me :| ... I'm runnin outta ideas XD). "Hunting tactic." He said seeing their shocked faces. "Shiver and shake like a cold as fast as you can Dennis." Wilbur said. Dennis did so until he began vibrating at a super fast speed. "enough!" Wilbur said. Dennis looked at his hand and saw nothing. "Uh... We also gotta go... Naked." He said taking off his clothes. "The things i do for love." Dennis said proceeding to undress when they got near the cave. "HAULT!" The guards said hearing them. "...Who ACK!" They all lurched as giant bites appeared on their bodies. "Yes!" Dennis and Wilbur said high fiving (Yes... Invisible werewolves can see each other.) "What happened?" Said another couple of werewolves. "Hey! We're werewolves again!" A female werewolf said. "Oh no." She said seeing Wilbur and Dennis. "We have to help don't we?" She said realizing she'd have to undress. "Yep." Dennis and Wilbur said with poker faces. "Well don't just stare! And same goes for you buddy." She said to the werewolf male near her. After the four werewolves were ready they went in. "Okay, we all take a corner and pull one back at a time while covering their mouths." Dennis said approaching one and biting the neck. "We bite, they go into the form while we smuggle them away." He added pulling the werewolf back towards them. "We add them too our ranks... Remember don't get caught... One bite is all it takes for the crap too hit the fan for either side." Dennis finished as the werewolf came to. "And no one... lay a finger on Bela's Lieutenant." He said gaining a cold grimace. As the now 5 werewolves surrounded the area, they grabbed werewolves within the shadows as the all passed, surrounding the area more and more. "Where are my soldiers?!" Bela shouted at Winnie who remained unphased by his shouting stated simply. "I don't know master, many have disappeared. "We need to form my next plan!... I should have realized they'd be ready... Next time we'll have a... Huh?" Bela said realizing he was alone. "Winnie?! WINNE!" Bela called as Winnie was bitten and pulled away by Dennis. "Ooooh." Winnie said opening her eyes to see Dennis. "My Zing." She said smiling and crying. "Stay here... I'm ending this." Dennis said standing up. "No." Winnie hissed getting up. "... Together." Winnie said whistling alerting Bela, and all other werewolves too assemble. "What the!?-" Bela said as thousands of werewolves surrounded him. "No... Impossible I took each and every werewolf off of EARTH!" Bela shouted but still looking fearful. "You did." Dennis said slowly pacing around him. "It's over Bela, I'll see you in HELL BITCH!" Dennis said lunging forward. "ATTACK!" Winnie demanded as Bela and Dennis entangled in a fight. Werewolves bit, kicked, scratched and even ate at Bela until he wasn't breathing. "No." Dennis said as they began to slow down. "I don't take chances no more." Dennis said while he growled, pulling out deep claws, (Gross moment, don't hate too much on me XD)He paced on Bela making sure to leave thick painful gashes and holes as he went before reaching the left side of his chest. "Dennis?" Winnie asked. Dennis simply starred at the spot before diving every inch of his claws into Bela ripping ever bit of flesh off of where his heart was. Dennis then did something cruel as he drove his head into the giant wound pulling out the heart. Dennis chomped the heart in half and spat it out before swiping Bela's head clean off with his claws. "NOW! IT'S OVER!" Dennis said standing four legs on Bela's death bed. He howled and other's howled with him as he reigned supreme Alpha. "Dennis!" Winnie called pulling him down. "Winnie... I did some horrible things." Dennis said starting to cry. "Shut up and marry me." Winnie said also crying as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Dennis however had to stop it. "What... Don't you... Oh." Winnie said glancing down and seeing he was still naked. "Grab our children." Dennis asked. After they got his children Winnie and Dennis being named Alpha Pack leaders lead all of their troops out. "Wait... Me first too tell them." Dennis said grinning. Wilbur made sure to join him at his side. The two found a sign. "Put these on if you return, signed Mavis." Dennis read silently. "Here." He said handing Wilbur his clothes. "DENNIS!" Mavis called hearing his voice. "Did it work?!" She called flying down. Dennis walked forward, before Wilbur, and then Winnie holding the twins, and then her parents, and then each of her siblings before all werewolves walked out. "We... WON!" Dennis said as werewolves howled in excitement. "And bela?!" Mavis asked over the howling. Dennis remained silent. "He is dead." Winnie said sparing her the gruesome details. "I think it's time to return to the hotel for a BIG celebration!" Mavis exclaimed. "Pack! Run forward me and Winnie will be holding the rear is that understood?!" Dennis called. No one said a thing. "Good! Go!" Dennis said. Werewolves began pouring down the mountain at a fast pace, while Winnie, and Dennis ran at a slower pace. "I knew from the first second you were Dennis when i awoke." Winnie said. "My fur color?" Dennis guessed. "You're eyes." Winnie said. "I saw the eyes of someone who could only believe themselves to be imperfect... That same look i saw in your eyes... When i said you were perfect." Winnie said. "I don't care what you were tricked into... A heartbreak is the worst part of life." Winnie added. "Winnie... What i thought you were... What i thought you did... I wanted to kill you." Dennis stumbling and falling onto his side. "Dennis!" Winnie said attending to him. "Please." Winnie said afraid. "Don't scare me like that." She said falling onto her side holding him close. "I love you Dennis." Winnie said holding him close. "I love you too... And i know now that i will never doubt you again." Dennis said. Dennis stood up and so did Winnie as they looked into each other's eyes. Within a second they were in a deep passionate kiss fiddling with each other's clothes in a desperate attempt for consumation. Within a minute they were unclothed. "Ready." Dennis asked grinning he lay on her. "For you? Always." Winnie said winking. Dennis went in causing them both to moan. "I love you Winnie." Dennis said smiling peacefully. "I love you... My Zing." Winnie said winking... 1 Month later. "We are here today!" Griffin announced. "To celebrate the love of these two fine monsters, in hope that they bare an unhindered love and kindness for each other, sharing spiders in the morning, and hunting gazelles in the evening." Griffin said starting too sniff. "OMD i promised myself i wouldn't cry." Griffin said. "Which is why i let you officiate." Dennis growled. "Sorry... Winnie do you take Dennis to have and hold from this day forward for the rest of the eternity that a monster is destined to serve?" Griffin asked starting to cry more. "I do." Winnie said her bouquet trembling with excitement. "And Dennis, do you uphold these words as well?" Griffin questioned. "I do." Dennis said smiling. "Then by the power invested in me, i pronounce you Alpha father, and Alpha mother! You may kiss the bride." And Dennis pulled her in for the biggest kiss he could. "AWOOO!" Called the thousands of werewolves who showed up. "Y'know... I'm think you're right... A public wedding was a better decision." Winnie said winking.

The end.


End file.
